


Just As We Are

by StellarLibraryLady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Banter, Bickering, Cinders - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Married Couple, Vulcan Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock get lost in a conversation as only they can, until a sentimental Spock says something to bring the stinging tears to McCoy's eyes and a quickness to his loving heart.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Just As We Are

They had been married for many years and had always assumed that they knew everything about each other that there was to know.

“Everything that needs to be known, that is,” McCoy reassured Spock with a smirk. “If you’ve got a secret lust for female toenail clippings, though, I don't wanna know about it. If we've made it this far without that disclosure being made, you can just assume that I can happily live out the rest of my life without knowing anything about it. Even if you've got a mysterious shoebox in the back of your closet that softly rattles around like it contains toenail clippings, you can keep me in blessed ignorance. Just don't will them to me, either. I'll have enough trouble trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with all of those Vulcan rocks that you've insisted on saving. Why, I don't know. It's not like you're part chicken and need them to grind up your food in your craw, or anything practical like that.”

"I like to look at them and remember the way life used to be. They remind me of home."

"Yeah, if home is on the edge of a lava flow."

"Which it is. Vulcan is a volcanic planet. My rocks are fragments of solidified lava which is the byproduct of molten rock which has been forced out of the ground."

"In other words, cinders. And what you said is the definition of cinders, in case you didn't know it. If you don't believe me, check it out on Wikipedia. That's why I say that your precious keepsakes look like red cinders to me. Because that's what they ARE! Cinders!"

Spock shrugged. "It is all in one's perspective and idea of home, I suppose."

"Well, there is that," McCoy agreed, wanting to get away from a discussion about Spock's questionable rock samples.

Outside of Spock looking at the ugly red rocks occasionally with a sad smile and a misty eye, their only other purpose seemed to be to provide something for a sleepy McCoy to step on while creeping barefooted around their quarters at night in ten percent lighting. He was generally trying not to awaken Spock, but managed to do so because his scream of pain would awaken anything with operational eardrums. And Spock had operational eardrums and was well within hearing range of McCoy's outraged cry.

Spock, of course, awakened out of a sound sleep and hearing the tortured scream of his mate, immediately assumed incorrectly that McCoy was being attacked by some vile Klingon that had somehow managed to breach the security of the Enterprise to penetrate to their quarters. Why an intruder would choose their quarters was somewhat murky. Maybe someone was after his coveted rock collection from Vulcan! (He did not realize that McCoy would have gladly given those rocks to whomever wanted them just so the rocks would not threaten McCoy's happy home or his bare feet ever again.)

Spock just knew that something needed to be done, and fast. He leaped from his bed, grabbed one of the sinister weapons off the wall, did a half-squat, and glared into all corners of their quarters looking for the errant trespasser. The situation swiftly deteriorated from there, and it was sometime until matters got sorted out again.

Spock's mind would considerably ease when he realized that McCoy and their keepsakes were safe. Then McCoy told him what had prompted the disturbance that had raised a general alarm and was causing him to limp slightly even now.

What didn't help was Spock then worriedly turning the red cinder over and over in his hands, anxiously searching for damage from McCoy's apparently elephantine feet, when it was clearly evident that it was McCoy's nearly bleeding dainty feet which needed to be checked for injuries. McCoy, of course, mentioned the discrepancy in passing (to put it mildly). He reminded Spock that the only way that he could injure the cinder was to run over it with a rock crusher, an activity that he would be more than happy to perform now if he only had the proper equipment at hand. That fact did not win any of Spock's sympathy, though. So they went back to bed, thoroughly disgruntled with each other and the red rock (cinder) which was even now reposing happily back on its proper place back on the shelf. How it had managed to get dislodged from its customary spot was debatable, but McCoy maintained to himself that the cinder (rock) had plotted it.

But McCoy wanted to forget about red rocks or cinders or treasured mementos of a former life or whatever in the hell they were, or were not, to an absent son. He wanted to get back to their original topic, so he plowed into it again.

"What makes you think that we don't know everything about each other?" he prompted.

“What if everything has not been said?"

Puzzled, McCoy frowned. "I thought that we'd hit all of the important stuff. I know I've certainly tried. I've certainly laid it on thick enough that it should be oozing off you by now and forming sticky little puddles around your feet."

"What if it is something mundane?”

“Mundane?" McCoy questioned. "Meaning--”

“Trite. Superficial. Everyday.”

“I know what the word means! How are you using it as it applies to us?!”

“Why, to describe our love,” Spock answered in a voice that was meant to soothe and placate McCoy's ruffled feathers. After so many years, he knew how to handle his little pepper pot. He did not wish to diminish the intensity of that all consuming fire. No, never! He just wanted to adjust it to a steady glow for his own needs and purposes. Because it was then just perfect for McCoy, too.

But McCoy was off on one of his tangents. “You know that you’re gonna have to define your terms if you insist on talking romantic hogwash like that, don’t you?!” he snapped.

Spock felt a glow inside him. He knew that McCoy did not mean his harsh words. On the contrary, he was generally the one who was guilty of spouting “romantic hogwash” about the love between them.

“I simply mean that it is something eternal,” Spock explained.

“All lovers think that about their relationship!” McCoy scoffed.

“Even so, ours is truly greater. And I can sum it up in one sentence.”

One sentence! Wow! From a guy who could run on ad nauseum about something as mundane as the glorious worth of Vulcan cinders, this was really going to be something! The only ones who could beat him with a similar line of malarkey running out the room and far into the night were James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy himself. 

McCoy gave Spock a tolerant smile as he bounced on his toes. “One sentence, you say? Okay. Amuse me. You have my undivided attention.”

“It is really quite simple, actually.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. More lasting than the stars and all that. Lay it on me before I fall to sleep in disinterest.”

Spock smiled. Anyone could plainly see how proud he was that he had found a way to honor their love. 

Their ETERNAL love, McCoy reminded himself.

“Alright, here it is then. And it is all very true. 'Just as we are, so shall we always be.'”

McCoy blinked. Damn if that love-struck Vulcan hadn't done it!

“And I mean that, Leonard,” Spock said softly. “Forever. I am yours. Forever. No one will ever be able to put the claim on my heart that you have done. And nothing has ever made me happier than that you are mine. My dear, sweet one. You are my love forevermore. And it pleases me so much when you come to me with your trusting heart and willing body. I can never explain how much in awe that leaves me. I can only marvel in my good fortune.”

Oh, hell! So simple! But so elegant!

McCoy turned aside before Spock could see his quick tears.

Damn romantic Vulcan! He always knew which was the tenderest spot in McCoy’s sentimental heart.

“What are you after now?” McCoy teased to dilute the intensity of the moment. “The thermostat turned higher? Another blanket on the bed? A block of chocolate to gnaw on like you were a starving rat with a huge caffeine addiction? There’s gotta be something really important that you’re after.”

“Cuddles?” Spock answered with a hopeful face.

McCoy's face underwent an interesting display of reactions which were mostly variations on incredulity. “You did all of that build up just for cuddles?! You don’t have any horse sense when it comes to bargaining! You're wasting your assets! You need to save words like that for something really important!”

Spock looked very wise. “You do not know how important that cuddles are to me.”

"Well, they're important to me, too. And I particularly like what they generally lead to."

"I do, also. But right now, I would like to cuddle with you." Spock held out his arms. “Now, why not come over here so we can negotiate further. I believe that I have a unique way of persuasion that might intrigue you.”

“Oh?” McCoy asked, rising, already intrigued. “What does it involve?”

“My raspy Vulcan tongue,” Spock answered smugly.

McCoy mentally gulped. Not the raspy Vulcan tongue! That thing could bring life back to a dead man! And then make him leap for joy to be breathing again! And to have a responsive body!

“Damn it, man!" McCoy snarled. "You should never lead with an ace!”

Spock’s one eyebrow went up in a flirty manner while a crafty smile curved across his face. “Oh? You do not know what my second card will be. How do you know that I do not have more than the regulation amount of aces in my possession?”

"Card shark, eh?"

"Among my many talents. Which I would like to discuss with you. And demonstrate, if you will only join me over here," Spock urged.

McCoy did not tarry. He liked cards as well as any other man, but this other guy was playing with a loaded deck and seemed very anxious to play.

And if McCoy's quick glimpse at Spock's nether regions was not mistaken, that was not the only thing about Spock that was locked and loaded and quite ready for action.

Hold onto your hats, red cinders watching from the shelves! You're just used to observing Vulcan volcanoes! Now you're going to get the chance to see one in action! 'Cause this one's got legs!

And arms!

And other features that Leonard McCoy really, really liked!

Aside to the cinders: There's a good reason for that, too!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or storylines.


End file.
